The Blood
by riena hikari
Summary: Seorang gadis yang menjadi incaran organisasi hitam yang menyebut diri mereka dengan sebutanBlack Dragon terus mnghantui pikiran sang gadis.. bagaiman kelanjutannya... silahkan baca di ff pertmaku ini


**THE BLOOD ~ parte 1**

Hai..hai.. hai..

Riena nulis ff kedua nich!

Masih seputarr romance, dan crime..

HnH tetep jalan, tenang aja...

Penasaran dengan cerita ff kali ini..

Langsung baca aja deh..

Chek it do it!

HAPPY READING! YA!-HA!

Cerita berawal dari sebuah keluarga yang hidup dengan kebanhagiaan. Namun kebahagiaan itu hilang dalam sekejap saat sang kakek meninggal. Semua keluarga yang ditinggalkannya hidup dengan serba berkecukupan. salahsatunya adalah keluarga dari anak pertamanya, Misaki Uehara, ibu dari Akihara Azumi. Ayah Azumi pergi meninggalkan mereka sejak Azumi masih kecil;, karena iulah Azzumi tidka pernah mengenal ayahnya bahkan tidak tahu bagaiman wajha sang ayah.

Hai aku Akihara Azumi, salam kenal. Sekarang aku sekolah di sebuah sekolah elite. Bukan karena aku orang kaya, aku bisa sekolah disana karena mendapatkan beasiswa. Tahun pelajaran baru nanti aku akan mulai masuk kelas 1 SMA, semoga saja semua orang disana baik padaku.

Di SMP aku sering sekali di jahili teman-temanku karena aku yang mudah sekali menangis. Mereka selalu mengataiku kalau aku tidak punya ayah dan aku adalah anak haram dari ibuku dengan laki-laki hidung belang.

Ya, ibuku adalah seorang pelacur. Dia bekerja seperti itu bukan atas keinginanya sendiri tapi karena ayahku yang membautanya seperti itu. setelah kakek meninggal, semua kekayaan kakekku habis untuk membyari hutang ayahku pada rentenir. Karean itulah, sekarang ayahku kabur enbtah kemana meningglakna aku dnegan ibuku.

Meskipun banyak yang mencemoohku tapi aku tidak pernah merasa marah karena aku dan ibuku tidak pernah merugikan orang lain.

Ibuku sanagt menyayangiku begitupun sebaliknya. Kami hanay hidup berdua dan kami saling menyemangati satu sama lain. Karena itu aku bertekad kalau aku tidka mau menjadi gadis cengeng lagi.

Tahun ajaran baru telah dimulai, sosok gadis penuh semangat tenagh mengayuh sepedanya menuju sekolah barunya, St. Maria Academy.

Dia adalah Akihara Azumi, murid dengan nilai terbaik saat SMP nya dnan di terima di sekolah elite seperti St. Maria denagn beasiswa yang ia raih itu membuat ibu dan juga teman-temannya bangga.

"Hari ini tahun ajaran baru, ada teman baru yang akan menempati kelas kita. Silahkan masuk."

"Halo semuanya, namaku Akihara Azumi, salam kenal." ujar Akihara

"Akihara-san ini adalah murid terbaik di SMP nya dan ia mesuk keisni karena mendapatkan beasiswa."

"Heh, jadi dia itu bukan kalangan atas seperti kita?" uajr salah satu murid perempuan

"Tolong jaga mulut anada, nona Louise." tegur sensei

Anak perempuan yang bernama Louise itu hanye mengacuhkan oeringatan dari sensei dan malah mengobrol dnegan teman sebangkunya.

"Akihara-san, silahkan duduk disamping nona Himeka."

"Arigatou sensei."

Azumi berjalan kearah bangku yang akan ia duduki tapi lagi-lagi kejahilan teman barunay terjadi. Salah satu kaki dari teman sekelasnya menghalangi langkah Azumi dan itu membuatnay terjatuh.

"Hahaha... sepertinya anak miskin ini butuh kacamata." gelak tawa membahana di kelas

Azumi yang sudha terbiasa di perlakukan seperti itu hanya menghela nafas.

Saat ia emncoba bangun, ada sebuah tabgan terulur didepannya.

"Ayo, aku bantu." ternyata uluran tabgan itu adalh milik seorang gadis manis yang akan menjadi teman sebangkuku

"Arigatou." ucapku

"Mm-hmm.. nandemo nai. Salam kenal, namaku Himeka Aoishima." ujarnay dengan tersenyum manis

"Umm.. Aku Akihara Azumi, salam kenal juga." ujarku membalas senyumanya

Pelajaran pun dimulai dan aku yang murid baru terus memperhatikan dnegan seksama, karena belum mempunyai buku paketnya, Himeka meminjamkannya pdaku dan kami pun belajar bersama.

Tidak terasa jam istirahat pun datang dan seperti yang kuduga, tatapn tidak suka langsung tertujyu padaku dari semua sisawa di kelas baruku itu.

"Azumi-san, jangan hiraukan mereka." ucap Himeka menghibur

"Iya, terima kasih."

"Himeka-chan~~~." teriak seseorang dari luar kelas

"KYAAA!" kini giliran para gadis di kelas yang berteriak

Aku yang masih bingung dengan keadaan itu hanya diam saja dan tetap duduk di bangkuku.

"Mikage-san." ujar Himeka

"Hwaaa... Himeka-chan memanggil namaku~~." ujar alki-laki yang bernama Mikage itu

"Berhenti mengganggu adikku," ujar salah satu laki-laki yang berwajah dingin dan tanpa ekspresi disampingnya

"Sister complex." ujar Mikage dna mendapat deathgare dari Kai

"Ah, maaf Azumi-san aku lupa."

"Eh, kenaap, Himeka?" tanyaku

"Ano.. perkenalkan, ini teman baruku, Akihara Azumi."

"Salam kenal, aku Akihara Azumi." ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku

"Nah, ini Mikage Kawashima, dia kelas 2-1."

"Yoo." ujarnya

"Ini, Rei Amakusa, dia juga kelas 2-2."

"Yoroshiku." ujar Rei

"Dan yang ini adalah Shinji Ninomiya, dia kelas 2-1."

"Yoroshiku." ucap Shinji

"Dan yang terakhir.. Dia kakakku adalah Kai Aoishima, dia kelas 2-2."

"Hn."

"Nii-san, kenapa hanya 'hn', kau tidak menyapa Azumi-san?"

"Sudahlah Himeka, membuang waktu saja. Ayo kekantin." ujar orang yang bernama Kai itu

Orang yang bernama Kai itu langsung berjalan meninggalkan kelas kami dan teman-temannay emngikutinya dari belakang.

Teriakan para gadis dikelsku semakin kencang saat melihat para senpai (minus Kai) tersenyum pada mereka.

"KYAAA! KAKKOII!"

Himeka menarik lenagnku dna mengikuti kakaknya kekantin dnegan para gadis yang masih teriak-teriak tidka jelas.

Sesampainya di kantin, teriakan-teriakan dari para gadis semakin membahana.

"Himeka-chan! Himeka-chan!" teiak seseorang

"Azumi-san, ayo aku kenalkan pada teman-temanku." Ujar Himeka sambil menarik tanganku ke meja tempat teaman-temannya berkumpul.

"Teman-teman, maaf aku terlambat." Ujar Himeka sambil terus menggandnega tanganku

"Tidak apa-apa. kami tahu bagaiman penderitaanmu mempunyai kakak yang ppopuler seperti Kai-sama dan di kelilingi laki-laki tampan seperti Rei-sama, Mikage-sama dan Shinji-sama."

"Miho, jangan berlebihan." Ujar teman Himeka yang lainnya

"Oh iya, ada yang mau aku perkenalkan."

"Siapa?"

"Ini, dia teman baru di kelasku."

"Halo, aku Akihara Azumi, salam kenal." Ujarku memperkenalkan diri

"Aku Miho Shizukusa dari kelas 1-3, slaam kenal."

"Aku Nami Toyoguchi kelas 1-3, yoroshiku ne~, Azumi."

"Dan aku Tamaki Kazumi 1-4, yoroshiku, Azumi-chan."

"Aku Arashi Mizukuni 1-4, yoroshiku."

"Nah, kita smeua sudah saling mengenal kan. Mulai hari ini, Azumi menajdi sahabat kita." Ujar Himeka semangat

"YAA!"

Aku merasa senag karena memdapt teman baru yang mai menerima kehadirnaku diantara mereka.

"Azumi-chan, aku dengat kau bosa sekolah disini karena mendapat beasisawa?" tanya Miho

"Umm... mana mungkin aku bisa sekolah disini kalau tidak ada program beasiswa, itu hanay mimpi."

"Waah.. kau hebat sekali. Testing St. Maria kan sangat ketat dan kau terpilih menjadi yang terbaik untuk mendapat beasisiwa, kau benar-benar hebat, Azumi." Puji Nami

"A-arigatou."

"Wah.. wah.. lihat siapa yang duduk diantara para Princess." Ucap seseorang yang baru datang

"Cih, gadis pengganggu." Desis Miho

"Hei kau, berani sekali kau duduk disana dnegan tampangmu yang jelek itu, dasar tidak tahu malu." Gadis yang ternyata adalah Louise itu terus menjelek-jelekan Azumi

"Louise, kenapa kau selalu berkata kasar pada Azumi-san, apa masalahmu?" ucap Himeka membela Azumi

"Himeka, untuk apa kau membela gadis tengil ini. Dia hanay gadis miskin yang beruntung bisa sekolah di sekolah elite seperti St. Maria Academy ini."

"Maaf, aku permisi."

"Berani sekali kau pergi sedangkan aku tengah bicara dneganmu, benar-benar tidak sopan!" serunya sambil menyiramkan jusnya padaku

"Louise, kau keterlaluan!" seru Tamaki

"Sudah, sudah, aku tidak apa-apa. aku mau membersihkan bajuku dulu."

Saat aku melewati Louise, dengan snegaja Louise menyandung kakiku dan akibatnya aku terjatuh dan seperti yang kuduga, semua anak di kantin menertawanku.

"Jangan menangis. Jangan menangis." Aku mencoba menguatkan diriku agar tidak memangis

"Oh... mencoba untuk tidak terlihat cengeng, gadis miskin." Louise menarik lenganku agar aku berdiri

PLAAK!

"Louise, kau benar-beanr kelewatan." Ujar Himeka sambil menepiskan tangan Louise yang ada di lenagnku

"Himeka, kau!" Louise hendak menampar Himeka tapi tangannay dihentikan seseorang

"Berani kau menyentuh adikku, aku patahkan tanganmu."

"Nii-san." Gumam Himeka

"Kai-sama, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud memukul Himeka, aku hanya—"

"Tutup mulutmu." Uajr Kai  
"Himeka-chan, bawa Azumi-chan ke ruang ganti. Gantikan seragamnya dnegan seragam baru." Ucap Rei-senpai sambil tersnyum

"Iya. Ayo Azumi-san."

Himeka membawaku keruang ganti yang dikatakan Rei-senpai dan memberikan seragam baru untukku.

"Terima kasih, Himeka." Ujarku

"Tidka apa-apa. louise memang sudah sangat keterlaluan. Dia itu sanagt mengidolakan Nii-san tapi nii-san tidak pernah mempedulikannya."

"Hmm.. aku tahu. Aku sudah terbiasa mendapat perlakuan seperti ini."

"Apa maksud Azumi-san?"

"Saat masih di SMP, aku selalu dijahili teman-teman sekolahku. Mereka selalu mengatakan kalau aku tidak punya ayah dna aku adalah anak dari hasil hubungan gelap ibuku dnegan laki-laki hidung belang."

"Ma-maksud Azumi-san, ibu Azumi-san adalah seorang—"

"Hmm.. ya. Ibuku adalah seorang pelacur, dari sanalah ibuku bisa menghidupiku. Aku tidak pernah malu dengan profesi ibuku itu. di mataku, ibuku adalah seorang wanita yang sangat terhormat. Meskipun dia bekerja didunia hitam, ibuku tidka pernah mengeluh ataupun merasa terbebai dengan predikat yang ia dapatkan. Apapun yang dikatakn orang tentang ibuku, aku tetap bangga padanya. Karena ibukulah aku bisa ada disini, aku bisa bertahan dnegan semua cacian yang orang-orang berikan padaku."

"Lalu bagaiman dengan ayahmu?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidaak tahu dimana ayahku. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun melihat wajahnya. Setiap kali aku bertanya pada ibuku tentang ayahku, ibuku selalu berkata kalau ayahku masih hidup dan berada disuatu tempat. Tapi setiapa menayakan diaman itu, ibuku tidak oernah menjawab dna selalu mengakihkan pembicaraan. Awalnya aku kesal dan juga marah tapi melihat pengorbanan ibuku, aku mencoba menhapus keegoiasanku dna aku hanay bisa percaya kalau suatu saat nanti aku bisa bertemu denagn ayahku."

"Azumi-san, hiks.. hiks.."

"Eh, ke-keanapa menangis?" aku kaget karena melihat Azumi yang tiba-tiba menangis didepanku

"Aku..hiks... aku sedih mendnegarkan cerita..hiks.. Azumi-san..hiks.."

"Hmm.. kau tidak perlu menangis. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih." Ujarku sambil menghapus air mata Himeka.

"Azumi-chan, boleh tidak kalau kapan-kapan aku main kerumahmu?"

"Eh? Keruamhku? Tapi—"

"Aku juga mau tahu."

"Aku juga."

"Kami juga."

"Aku juga."

"Ijinkan aku melihat kediamanmu. Princesa Azumi."

"Teman-teman! Nii-san!" seru Himeka

"Bagaimana, Akihara." Ujar Rei-senpai

"Eh? A-aku... a-ku..."

"Akihara, kami ini temanmu kan?" ujarnay lagi

"Te-teman?"

"Iya, kami ini teman—ah bukan, kami ini sahabatmu kan?" uccap Nami

"Sahabat? Kalian... sahabatku?" tidak terasa air mataku menetes begitu saja karena terhatu melihat kepedulian mereka padaku.

"Hei, hei kenapa kau malah menangis. Sudah, sudah," uajr Himeka sambil mengelus pundakku.

"Ma-maaf, aku hanay terharu saja. Padahal biasanya kalau ada yang tahu siapa ibuku, mereka pasti langsung menjauhiku, tapi kalian..."

"Azumi-san no baka,"

"Eh?"

"Aku ini langsung menyukaimu saat pertama kali kau datang kekelasku. Wajahmu yang lembut juga sikapmu yang tenang, itulah yang membuatku ingin berteman denagnmu, menjadi sahabatmu." Himeka langusng memelukku erat

"Himeka. Hmm.. arigatou."

"Kalian semua, ayo kembali kekelas." Ujar Kai-senpai

"Kai-senpai!" seru Azumi

"Hn."

"A-arigatou. Kau sudah membelaku tadi."

"Jaangan besar kepala. Aku tidak membelamu, aku hanya melindungi adikku." Uajrnay dan keluar dari ruang ganti

"Dasar nii-san, sellau saja bersikap seperti itu, menyebalkan." Sewot Himeka

"Hmm... itu karena dia sangat menyayangimu, Himeka." Ujarku sambil tersenyum

"Umm.. nii-san memang sangat menyayangiku dna begitu pun sebaliknya."

"Kami juga menyayangimu, Himeka." Ujar Mikage hendak memeluk Himeka

"Aku bunuh kau kalau sampai menyentuh adikku." Ternyata Kai-san belum pergi, dia masih menunggu kami didepan pintu.

Semuanya tertawa melihat Mikage-senpai yang ketakutan dengan deathglare dari Kai-senpai. Aku pun ikut tertawa melihatnya.

Meskipun aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku esok, tapi aku bersyukur bisa mengenal mereka. Sahabat baruku.

TENG...TENG..TENG...

Suara lonceng berdentang dan itu artinya waktu untuk pulang.

"Azumi-san, kau pulang naik apa?" tanya Himeka

"Aku bawa sepeda. Kenapa memangnya?" ujar Azumi

"Mm-hmm.. tadinya aku ingin kau pulang denganku."

"Hehehe.. lain kali saja."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan."

"Umm.. hati-hati."

"Jaa matta ne~"

"Umm..."

"Baiklah, aku antar."

"Himeka, ayo cepat kau itu lamban sekali."

"Nii-san? Kenapa nii-san masih disini?"

"Dasar bodoh, memangnya kau mau pulang jalan kaki?"

"Hehehe.. baiklah, smapai jumpa besok, Azumi-san."

"Haaah.. bisa gawat kalau mereka mengantarku."

Azumi langusng berjalan ke tempat ia memarkirkan sepedanya.

"Are, nani kore?" Azumi terkejut karena melihat ban sepedanya kempes

"Bru satu hari kau sudha dapat musuh ya, Akihara."

"Eh, Rei-senpai?"

"Hm.. ban sepedamu kempes ya? Dimana rumahmu?"

"Eh?"

"Hmm.. aku tanay dimana rumahmu, biar aku antarkan."

"A-ah, iie tidak usah. Biar aku jalan kaki saja sambil menuntun sepedaku."

"Mana tega aku melihatmu pulang jalan kaki denagn menuntuk sepedamu lagi. Sudha, ayo aku antar kau pulang."

"Tapi.. sebenarnya.."

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu pulang bukan menculikmu."

"Bukan begitu, sebenarnya aku tidka akan langsung pulang."

"Memangnya kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Sebelum itu, apa senpai mau berjanji tidka akan mengatakannya pada siapapun?"

"mm-hmm.. aku berjanji, katakanlah."

"Sebenarnya kenarin aku melamar kerja di sebuah cafe dan aku di terima bekerja disana. Aku kerja setelah pulang sekolah dna setiap hari libur."

"Oh, jadi kau bekerja dan tidak memberitahu keluargamu?"

"Umm.. aku tidak mau membebani ibuku, aku ingin membantu ibuku."

"Kau anak yang berbakti. Baiklah, aku tidka akan mebgatakannya pada siapapun, aku berjanji." Ujar Rei sambil menggerakan tangannya seolah mengunci mulutnya

"Arigatou senpai."

"Baiklah, ayo naik ke mobilku. Sepedamu biarkan disini, nanti aku akan menyuruh orang umtuk mengawasi sepedamu."

"Baik."

Akhirnya Azumi menerima ajakan Rei yang ignin mengantarnya pulang.

"Akihara, aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan Himeka-chan di ruang ganti, jadi benar, ibumu.."

"Iya, ibuku memang seorang wanita penghibur. Mungkin semua orang memandnag hina dnegna pekerjaan ibuku, tadinya aku juga begitu. Tapi, saat aku melihat betapa uibuku menderita menjalani pekerjaan ini, aku jadi sadar kalau aku harusnya bangga dengan ibuku. Tidka peduli apa yang orang lain katakan, bagiku ibuku adalah yang terbaik." Ujar Azumi dengan tersenyum tipis

"Hmm.. kau dan ibumu sama-sama hebatnya. Kau benar-benar tidka tahu dimana ayahmu?"

"Umm.. aku bahkan tidka pernah tahu bagaimana wajhanya. Ibuku selalu menghindar setiapa aku bertanay tentang ayahku. Bukannya aku menyerah, tapi aku akan membiarkan ibuku sendiri yang mengatakannya suatu saat nanti. Aku yakin ibuku pasti akan memberitahuku dimana ayahku."

"Berjuanglah, aku akan selalu mendukungmu."

"Arigatou, Rie-senpai."

"Hmm."

"Nah, dimana tempat kau bekerja?"

"Di cafe depan sana. Ah itu dia!"

"PRINCE CAFE?"

"Umm.. kenapa senpai?"

"Ah tidak, tidka apa-apa."

"Terima kasih sudha mengantarku, senpai."

"Tidak apa-apa, cepat masuklah janagn sampai bosmu menegurmu."

"Umm. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Sampai jumpa besok, senpai."

"Hmm."

Azumi langusng nasuk kedlaam cafe sednagkan Rei belum meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Jadi kau bekerja disini? Hmm.. kebetulan sekali." Ujar Rei dengan senyum penuh arti

Rei pun langsung menjalankan mobinya dan meninggalkan tempat kerja Azumi itu.

"Bos, aku sudah datang." Ujar Azumu

"Ah, kau datang lebih cepat 15 menit hari ini, Akihara."

"Aku diantar temanku.'

"Llau, diaman sepeda kesayanganmu?"

"Aku tinggal di sekolah."

"Eh?"

"Hmm.. ada yang menjahili sepedaku. Ban sepedaku kempes dna untungnya tadi aku bertemu Rei-senpai, jadi dia yang mengatarku."

"Tu-tunggu, tadi siapa nama kakak kelasmu?"

"Eh? Rei-senpai, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ma-meksudmu, Rei Amakusa?"

"Bos, kenapa kau bisa tahu nama lengkap kakak kelasku? Janagn bilang kalau kau juga fans dati The Blood itu?"

"Tentu saja bukan, kau pikir berapa umurku, hah?'

"Hehehe... aku kira kau fans mereka. Lalu darimana kau tahu nama lengkap Rei-senpai?"

"Haaah.. aku lupa memberitahumu siapa pemilik cafe ini ya?"

"Iya, aku tidak tahu siapa pemilik cafe ini. Memangnya siapa bos?"

"pemiliknya itu adalah... Rei Amakusa, kakak kelas yang mengantarmu tadi."

"A-APA!"

"Azumi, maafkan aku. Aku lupa memberitahumu."

"B-bos, la-lalu a-aku harus bagaimana? Aku sudah mengatakan padanya kalau aku bekerja disini tanpa sepengetahuan ornag tuaku." Ujar Azumi gugup

"Kau tenang saja. Rei bukan orang yang mudha mengingkari janjinya. Jadi, kau bersikap biasa saja padany."

"Tapi bos, dia itu kan pemilik cafe ini, bagaimana kalau aku tidka sengaja membuatnya kesal dna dia langsung memecatku?"

"Hehehe... itu tidka mungkin terjadi. Kau tahu, cafe ini baru dibuka beberapa bulan dan kau adalah pelayan pertama disini, jadi Rei tidka mungkin memedatmu begitu saja.

"Benar juga, tapi aku tetap—"

CRING!

"pergilah, ada pelanggan."

"Iya bos."

"Irasshaimase. Tuan, anda pesan apa?"

"Aku pesan cappucinoi."

"Baik tuan. Apa adayang lainnya?"

"Tidak."

"Baik. Silahkan tunggu sebentar."

"Hn."

Azumi merasa pernah mendengar suara pelanggan yang baru saja ia layani tadi.

"Bos, dia pesan cappucino."

"Oke."

"Sepertinya aku mengenalnya."

"Ada apa, Akihara?"

"Eh? Ah, tidak apa-apa, aku hanay merasa kalau aku mengena pelanggan itu."

"Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan langsung saja. Ini cappucinonya.'

"Baik."

Azumi mengantarkan cappucino pesanan dari orang yang merasa ia kenal itu."

"Tuan, silahkan ini cappuci—"

"Kau?" gumam orang itu

Azumi benar-benar terkejut dengan pelanggan yang ia layani itu, karena dia adalah orang yang ia kenal.

Siapakah pelanggan yang datang itu? dan kenapa Azumi terkejut melihatnya?

Jawabannya... lihat CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA!

PARTE 1 is done!

Ff tebaru Rie ini semoga kalian smeua suka!

Bagi para pembaca, tolong comment'y ya!

SEE U NEXT CHAPTER!

**QUATRO DIOSAS **

**RIENA HIKARI... ^_^  
**


End file.
